Life's Little Questions
by Syuveil
Summary: First Story! Please RR While looking at all of the past events in a person’s life when they are gone, it is important to remember that that some things must happen for a reason…
1. Chapter 1

All right everybody, this is my very first piece of writing, so please don't flame me for being a noob. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however. Anything to help me become a better writer.

Disclaimer - I don't own "Danny Phantom" or any affiliated characters. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do. If I owned them, this show would still be on TV.

**While looking at all of the past events in a person's life when they are gone, it is important to remember that that some things must happen for a reason…**

* * *

The atmosphere held a foreboding aura when the trio entered the abandoned amusement park, almost like death itself had permeated every last crevice of this once bustling land of joy and childhood happiness. Sam Manson, while usually not the one to be scared of anything, felt that this place was simply…wrong. 

The young Goth girl glanced over to her traveling compatriots, both of whom seemed to completely ignore the shadow of doom that was everywhere in this sorry rip off of the "happiest place on Earth". Tucker Foley had wandered over to the overturned corn-dog stand, mourning the loss of perfectly good meat. Tucker glanced around before casually picking up a molded corn-dog that looked like someone had previously stepped on the poor thing, and began to happily much on it.

Sam gave an involuntary shudder as she shouldered her purple backpack and ran to catch up with her other best friend, the sometimes-dark-haired-sometimes-not ghost boy that had recently become the object of her affection, Danny Fenton/Phantom. The young male had stopped in front of the smoking Ferris wheel, looking on intently as the grey smoke wound its way through the air like some demon snake.

Sam stood there as well, simply watching her love stare into oblivion, while her heart threatened to break out of her ribcage, it was pounding so hard. Finally, after a few moments of this, Danny gave a small jump as he realized that Sam was standing there.

"What's the matter Sam?" Danny asked out of concern and worry for his friend as she didn't move from his side. Lately, they couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed by at least three ghosts, all vowing death and revenge before they were sucked into the Fenton Thermos. This had caused all of the friends to be rather jumpy lately.

She replied, "Nothing with me, but you might want to have your other friends head examined. He is definitely acting a bit odd today, even for Tucker."

The ghost hero laughed silently as he pictured the past antics of his oldest friend. Everything from building his own sphinx to going three weeks straight convinced that the "Ghost Aliens" were after him, Tuck really had done it all. Sighing inwardly as he steeled himself for an answer, he asked with a fake tone of horror, "What did he do this time?"

Unfortunately, just before Sam could answer, a scream rang out from the other side of the park. It lasted for a good 30 seconds before being abruptly cut off with a strangled and muffled cough. Sam and Danny just looked at each other before he shouted to the world "I'M GOIN' GHOST!"

Two white rings formed around the teens waist, both going in opposite directions on his body. Where they had traveled, his school clothes were replaced by a black hazmat suit with white boots and gloves, and a glowing DP emblem on his chest. Danny's normally black hair became pure white, while his sky blue eyes changed into glowing green ones. Danny Phantom jumped into the air and flew at top speed in the direction of Tuckers scream, with Sam running right behind him.

As the two worried teens raced to aid their friend, another ghost floated high above the city, watching all the events play out as if he were watching a parade go by. The pale visitor chuckled mysteriously at the sight of the ghost-boy, but did nothing to either help or stop him. After all, that was against the rules…

* * *

Well, there ya go. Just who is this mysterious figure? Did Tucker really eat that nasty corn-dog? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Respond please, and then maybe I'll tell you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, two people took the time to comment on my story…Sweet! Thank you to **Weird Romantic Gal **and **sciencefreak330 **for the comments. Now, that was a pretty big hint on who is keeping an eye on young Daniel, but some people probably didn't figure it out. Let's move on and find out some more.

Disclaimer- You know the drill. I own this story and nothing else. Everything else belongs to the great Butch Hartman.

**While looking at all of the past events in a person's life when they are gone, it is important to remember that that some things must happen for a reason…**

* * *

Danny and Sam rushed to the far side of the amusement park, silently cursing themselves for leaving Tucker alone. While Tucker was a nuisance to society on normal days, when ghosts were involved (which seemed to be happening more and more lately) things always seemed to go from bad to worse. 

Danny grinned despite himself as he remembered the one time Tuck had been allowed to lead the mission. It had only been against Klemper the overly-friendly ghost, but it still ended with Sam receiving a sprained wrist while Danny was stuck inside the Fenton Thermos for two hours with Klemper. All-in-all that was not one of Danny Phantom's greatest success stories, and he normally refused to even acknowledge it as such.

The two Amity residents found themselves making their way over to the old haunted house, with fake looking "ghosts" popping out of the windows. The irony wasn't lost on either of them. Though they were both scared for their friends safety, and their own, Sam had kept a level enough head to realize that the door to the basement had been opened. Danny conjured up a ball of glowing ecto-energy in his hand to light the way before he advanced into the dark abyss of the houses basement, Sam holding onto his arm with a death grip strong enough to make even the powerful ghost hero have a slight grimace of pain on his face.

The air was thick with dust and grime, as the un-earthly glow that was being cast from Danny's hand revealed a strange alien landscape to the two terrified teenagers. Years of abandonment and neglect had caused the already spooky haunted house to degenerate into a den of dirt and vermin. The dust was at least two inches thick in some spots, except for a continuous drag mark that ran straight through the middle of the room and through a shadowed doorway.

It was at this moment that one of the worst possible things happened. The odd thing is, it really wasn't unexpected, but Danny and Sam had both been wildly hoping that it wouldn't occur. Danny's ghost sense had gone off, sending a pale blue mist up through the spider webs that covered the ceilings.

Sam noticed an immediate change in Danny's behavior. He went from acting like a confused teenage ghost-boy to becoming the great protector of Amity Park in just a few short seconds. Danny now stood taller and walked with an air of authority about him. Since he know knew that the opponents he would be facing were ghosts, he had relaxed a great deal, knowing exactly how to handle these losers. Sam witnessed all of this, and made a mental note to herself for later so she could bug Danny about it.

Danny motioned for Sam to be quiet as he suddenly grabbed her hand. Sam's heart soared once again, before realizing that he only needed to turn them both invisible as they snuck up on Tucker and the mystery ghost. The two silently made their way through the darkened doorway and down the hall towards the light at the far end.

They were about half-way through when everything changed. The lights were thrown on and cameras were suddenly put into focus, quietly recording the two's every movement. There was a crackle of static as electricity flared through the long dead announcement system, bring it back to working order.

"Foolish Mortals!" a nasally voice cried out, causing Sam to jump while Danny looked around coolly. "Did you really think that you could beat me, Technus, master of all things mechanical?! Lord of the lights and ruler of all things…uhh…beeping and electronically powered! There is no way you can save your friend before I force him to upgrade my invention, making me the, how do you kids say, funky fresh ruler of the Earth!"

Danny gave out a short laugh to this statement. "Technus, do you really think you can ever beat me if you always tell me your plan before hand? It must be the mullet that is causing this entire shout-my-plan-to-the-world thing. You need to stop living in the 60's and possibly get a better haircut."

"Insolent little child!! Today is the day that I will…" Technus cried through the speakers before Danny blasted them. I mean, a person can only listen to that kind of talk for so long before losing it. Danny flew down the corridor with Sam sprinting right behind him, neither of them noticing the invisible specter that watched the whole fiasco.

"That's right." He mumbled to himself quietly. "Only a little further before all things become as they should be. I will have order in this world, even if it means going against that fool Clockwork's scheme for things. I shall not lose my control and power to this law-breaking punk."

* * *

All right, another chapter down! If you don't know who that "mystery ghost" is now, you probably shouldn't be reading a fanfic about the show. Anyway, please comment this for me, and I'm sorry for the short chapters ending like that, but it is my writing style. I'd do more, but I'm really tired right now. Maybe I'll do more tomorrow…or not. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here we are again. Still only two reviews, uh? Well, that hurts… (Goes and cries in a corner by himself for awhile) Is anybody out there even reading this? A note, a message, something would be nice here! Let me know if this story sucks and I am the worst author ever or if you love my crazy and mysterious ideas. Any response would be appreciated at this point…please?

Disclaimer don't own anything but the story idea. Too bad for me.

**While looking at all of the past events in a person's life when they are gone, it is important to remember that that some things must happen for a reason…**

* * *

**BOOM! **

Sam managed to duck just in time before Danny went flying over her head, propelled backwards from the force of Technus' energy blast. She flinched slightly as she heard him smack into a brick wall, cracking the molding and possibly his spine.

"Strange human child. Did you really think you stood a chance against me in my new, upgraded form?"

"Well Technus, since you fight about as well as you dress; I should have nothing to worry about." Danny chuckled softly as he rose from the pile of debris that was once the aforementioned wall.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, that blast had taken more out of Danny than he cared to acknowledge. Seeing as he was just barely managing to stand without falling back over, this was a miracle in itself. Danny's side burned like it was on fire, and when he glanced down, his black jumpsuit was stained with his bright green blood.

Danny grimaced in pain as he locked eyes with the floating imbecile laughing in the air above him. He was in the middle of talking about springs for some reason, so Danny figured he hadn't missed anything important.

"OK, this is taking longer than expected." Danny mused to himself. He normally would just blast the annoying specter into oblivion before sucking him into the Fenton thermos. This time however, there was a slight complication.

The teenage ghost hero glanced at Technus' new armor, made up of rollercoaster parts and various pieces from a dunk tank. It was what was inside this tank at the moment that required Danny to hold back.

Sitting unconscious in the clear tank was Tucker, hooked up to countless wires. It was obvious that Technus was using him to fuel his new suit, and as a shield against whatever Danny could throw at him.

That's why Danny was now playing the part of distraction as Sam snuck around behind the long winded ghost, her goal being the PDA that was lying on the dusty ground. Grabbing the discarded piece of tech, Sam began scrolling frantically through the files, looking for the correct one.

She heard Danny cry out in pain behind her, and then heard a shout as he blasted Technus full in the face with his energy beam. Ignoring all this, Sam cried out in triumph as she found the "Emergency Technus" file, and taking a deep breath, activated it.

There was a slight whoosh of air that came from the handheld device, and then nothing. It had completely shut down. It was then that Sam noticed that all the lights had stopped too, as well as that annoying theme park music.

Danny looked around in amazement, as everything electronical suddenly up and died, including Technus' suit. The robot stood there for a second before collapsing into rubble, leaving only an extremely pissed off looking ghost in a black trench-coat and mullet.

The halfa laughed out loud as he produced a small glowing thermos that promptly proceeded to suck Technus right up, leaving no trace of the ghost behind. Danny Phantom then landed on the cold cement ground, before running over to check on Tucker.

The young African-American boy was a little shaken up, but OK for the most part. It seems that while munching on the abandoned corn-dog, he was jumped from behind and taken to the haunted house, where he was promptly hooked to the machine to keep it running off of his "techno-geek" energy.

Danny and Sam were basically rolling on the floor at this point, laughing at the fact that Technus though there was such a thing called "techno-geek" energy. It was because of all the merriment that nobody noticed the figure until he had his hands around Danny's throat. That sort of thing will kind of kill any jolly mood right away.

Danny tried to phase from his attackers grip, but was promptly slapped across the face for trying.

"Do you really think I will let you take it all, punk? I've worked too hard to get to where I am to have it all stolen away in an instant."

Danny gazed in fear upon the form of his enemy Walker the Ghost Zone warden. There was something off about him though. There was a crazed look in his eyes, like a man with nothing left to lose. That look scared Danny more than anything he had ever seen. Walker had always been in complete control, so for him to go crazy like this really put Danny over the edge as well.

Before Danny could get a word in otherwise, Walker took the young ghosts head in his enormous hand, and twisted with all of his might. After a few seconds of silent struggling, the kicking stopped, and Danny quietly changed back into Danny Fenton. Sam could only watch in horror as the Ghost Warden roughly threw the ghost-boy's body to the cold basement floor before flying off into the night.

Sam and Tucker didn't even care about him at the time, as only one thought was running through their minds at the moment. Danny Phantom was dead.

* * *

Well, here is the latest from my dark and bored mind. Please give me a review, or I might stop the story right here… All right, I won't stop the story, but I will be extremely sad with you all. Until next time, good night and good luck. 


	4. Chapter 4

So, how's everybody doing out there? Sorry for the late update, but life has been hectic with school and getting ready for college. There has to be, what, 4 total people still reading this, right? Alrighty then, onward we go.

Disclaimer- If I owned Danny Phantom, there would be new episodes coming out…soon.

**While looking at all of the past events in a person's life when they are gone, it is important to remember that that some things must happen for a reason…**

* * *

"Sam, hey, are you gonna be alright? I know this is hard, but still…"

Sam had her gaze intensely focused downward on her black combat boots, which had at the moment become extremely fascinating. Giving a small sigh and dragging herself away from that horrible memory, she managed to look up at Tuckers worried face.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. This is just so hard, to know that he's really gone. I never even got the chance to tell him that I lov…" Sam fell silent, too choked up to continue speaking.

Tucker frowned slightly as he put what he hoped was a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he surveyed the crowd. Sure, there were a ton of people there to mourn this terrible loss, but were they there to mourn Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom?

Of course, this was a terrible blow to the two teens that had witnessed this ferocious attack, but then to have to return to Amity Park and explain everything to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and then to the news media, was almost heartbreaking.

There were also the questions. Oh, how they hated the questions!

"Just how exactly did Danny acquire ghost powers?"

"Did he infect you with some sort of ectoplasmic mind-control goo?"

"Did Phantom and the gloomy Goth chick have a thing going on?"

"Why did he hate the name Invis-o-Bill?"

Sam would have chuckled if that last question had been asked with Danny still around. He had hated that name with a passion. The only thing Danny disliked even more was that idiotic Fenton ghost-Gabber that always went off around him.

Speaking of the Fenton's, Sam turned around in her chair as a loud sobbing reached her ears. Walking slowly down the aisle were Maddie and Jack Fenton, holding onto each other for support as they slowly stumbled to their seats. Sam had never seen the two proud ghost hunters appear so weak and vulnerable.

Next came Jazz and Dani, looking completely distraught as they hurried over to join their parents. His death had really hit Jazz hard as she was the one who covered for Danny when he had to leave for the amusement park. She figured that because she had told him that it would be alright for him to go, it was her fault that Danny was gone. Having been adopted by the Fenton's just days earlier had been a blessing for Dani, but it was bittersweet as her cousin wasn't there to be with her.

Now for the hardest part of the ceremony. Sam stood with her parents in respect as the coffin containing her ghost-boy slowly made its way forward. The large black coffin was being supported by Skulker, Vlad, Tucker, Frostbite, Wulf, and Johnny 13. Danny would have been happy to see that his friends and enemies were able to put aside their differences and come together to honor his memory.

The casket having been placed in front, the ghosts resumed their stance above the crowd while Tucker and Vlad went back to their seats. Sam glanced skyward to look in amazement at all of the ghosts that were there to pay tribute to the fallen halfa. It seemed that almost every ghost Danny had ever fought was in attendance. Of course, Walker was absent, but nobody was surprised with this. There was now a bounty on his head in the Ghost Zone, and every ghost and ghost hunter in both worlds was ready to collect on that.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Sam managed to make it all the way through without a singled tear falling. When they had to file past the coffin at the end, however, she completely lost it. Sam found herself lying over his coffin, tears streaming down her face as she screamed out his name over and over.

"Danny! Danny don't leave me alone! Please don't go! Danny…"

* * *

Danny Phantom looked around in shock as he floated silently above his grave. Yes, he knew he was dead, but he had never figured on being able to see his own funeral. Hovering in front of everybody, it was clear that nobody saw him, not even the ghosts in attendance. Screaming in denial, Danny could only watch the horrible proceedings. He nearly broke down himself when Sam did, and it was then that he cursed himself for never admitting his feelings to her.

Hours later, after everybody had finally left, Danny was still floating above his own tombstone, crying and screaming at the unfairness of it all. It was then that he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come, young hero. It is time."

"Clockwork!" Danny screamed in joy.

"You can fix all this, right? Make it so I never had to die."

The master of time smiled sadly down at the pleading face of the ghost-boy.

"Unfortunately, I am not allowed to meddle with the affairs of your death. It has been forbidden by the watchers."

Danny's face fell in disappointment.

"There is however, something I can do to give you a purpose in the afterlife. Even allow you a little…revenge."

Danny looked up into the eyes of the all knowing ghost and smiled.

"Walker…"

* * *

Ooh, Walkers gonna get it! Yeah, another chapter done, and this one was hard to write, let me tell ya. It took me a long time to decide on who should carry his coffin, and this was the best I could do. Anyways, please give me a review this time. Just…let me know that you're out there. 


End file.
